The Return of the Huntsclan
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: Sequel to The Two Kinds of Halfas and Part Three in the Emma Long Saga! For some reason, Emma's birthmark reappears and she seems to be losing her powers. And what about all the magical creatures that are going missing?
1. Chapter 1

**The curse called Writer's Block has forced me to put Dreambending on hiatus, while I work on the sequel to The Two Kinds of Halfas, this fanfic, The Return of the Huntsclan.  
The sequel to this fanfic will be a Ben10-AD:JL crossover, and called The UFD: Unidentified Flying Dragon.  
I don't own AD:JL.  
Please R&R, and don't forget to enjoy!**

* * *

The Return of the Huntsclan

In NYC-

Emma somehow got back to sleep. Just how, she didn't know. And the red mark on her armburned as every hour passed, and more of it was revealed.

In the morning-

Emma glanced at her arm and almost fainted in shock. A red dragon head was there. It was as though her birthmark was revealing itself again. She looked at her open closet and smiled with relief. A long-sleeved lavender sweater was hanging up. She rushed over to it.

"Ah, cashmere." It was her favorite sweater. She pulled it on and got ready, running a comb once or twice through her long black and lavender hair. Then she raced out into the hallway, where she collided with her twin brother, Jake.

"Jake!"

"Emma!" Emma stood and helped her brother up.

"Why does twin telepathy work at the worst of times and never at the best of times?" she asked her twin as they headed down the staircase together.

"I don't know. But who's Ben Tennyson?" Emma shoved him playfully, her face turning red and clashing magnificently with her black/lavender hair. She had been thinking about Ben last night. He was cute. **(A/N I don't own Ben 10. Oh, and that's Emma's opinion, not mine)**

"Really, bro." Jake laughed as they descended the last step.

"SURPRISE!" Emma jumped backward and almost dragoned up with shock. Jake looked at her oddly.

"Really? This is just a… Well a tradition that-"

"That we welcome the birthday kid on their birthday when they come downstairs with a loud surprise!" Haley, Emma's illegally cute little sister interrupted.

"Oh. Right. Well, they didn't do that kind of thing at the Huntsclan." Emma was also slightly jumpy, due to her dragon birthmark revealing itself little by little.

"You were part of the Huntsclan?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Emma spun around. Standing in the doorway was a scrawny looking kid.

"Who are you, anyway?" he continued. Emma was flabbergasted. What was she supposed to do? Luckily Jake stepped in and saved her.

"She's my twin sis, Greggy." **(A/N I decided to add Greggy in because his one or two lines play an important part in this story, but this will probably be his only appearance because I don't really like him) **

"You don't have a twin sister!"

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Boys, stop fighting." Susan had interrupted.

"This is Emma's first birthday party, and I want it to turn out nicely, with minimal fighting, okay?" Emma was relieved that her mom had stepped in. Thank goodness. She wasn't sure what to think of Greggy, but it was obvious he didn't trust her. Not good.

* * *

Later that day-

Emma and the rest of her family said goodbye to Greggy and his family.

"Okay, Emma. Now it's time for a special present," Susan said to her fourteen year old daughter.

_If this was a cartoon, there would be a "?" above my head right now,_ Emma thought to herself. Susan brought forward a small box.

"Go on, open it," she encouraged when Emma hesitated. So Emma tenderly took off the wrapping. She gasped at the sight of the charm bracelet. There it lay, in all its glory. It was beautiful. A delicate chain of gold, with some charms already on it. Her eyes teared up.

"Thanks, mom." Her old charms were already on, plus some new ones. Emma picked up the bracelet and hugged it to her chest.

"Here, let me help you put it on," Susan said and put it on for her daughter. Then she stepped away with an odd look on her face.

"Emma? What's that on your hand?"

"What?" Emma looked at the hand in question. Her birthmark. What was going on? Then there was a loud pounding at the door. Jonathan ran to answer it.

"Greggy's gone," Aunt Kathy said tearfully. We were flying home, and then he just disappeared with a poof." They all looked at Emma, who grabbed on of the charms on her new bracelet.

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't do it!" Then Jake stepped forward and grabbed her arm. He pulled her sweater's sleeve down, revealing her horrid birthmark in all its awful glory.

"What's this, Emma?" he asked angrily. Emma was aghast. What had happened? Why was her entire family acting possessed? They trusted her, right? Whatever it was, she had to get out of there, now. She rubbed the charm she had been holding between her thumb and forefinger then disappeared with a small _pop!_

She reappeared in Central Park.

"Dragon Up!" She then flew away. She needed time to gather her thoughts. What had happened to her family?

**

* * *

**

This is just a sort of intro. The other chapters will be longer, I promise!  
Also, this intro is going to play a vital role in the sequel to this fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to remind everyone to vote on my poll! Which songfic should I write next? The poll is on my profile.  
Today's random fact: Emma's favorite song is "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. How many of you love that song as well? A show of hands, please. Come on, don't be shy…  
I don't own AD:JL. If you say I do, than my good lawyer friend Brandon Phillips will sue you!  
Please R&R, and while you are doing so, don't forget to enjoy!**

* * *

The Return of the Huntsclan Chapter Two

At Central Park-

Emma landed. She needed time to think. Then, suddenly she dragoned down.

"What?" She hadn't wanted to dragon down. She snapped her fingers, and a lavender spark of magic danced on her fingertips. Well, if her dragon powers were going away, at least she would still have her sorceress powers. She sat down and leaned against a tree. Absentmindedly she took out her cell.

_Two new text messages_

Emma slid it open. One was from Fred Nerk, asking where he could sign up to become a foreign exchange student. Emma sighed and deleted it. The other one was from Rose. Emma frowned as she read it.

_Emma, I went over to wish Jake a happy birthday, and he yelled that the next time I came to his house_ _he would kill me. Said that he didn't trust Huntsgirls. When I asked where you where, he said that he didn't care, that all along you had been a spy for the Huntsclan and that I probably was too. Where are you? Tell me and I'll be there in two minutes._

_~Rose_

Emma's fingers stumbled over the small keyboard on her phone as she frantically texted back.

_I'm in Central Park, near the large sugar maple._

_-Emma_

Emma sent it. The little screen popped up, saying it had been sent. Emma sighed and leaned against the Maple's trunk. The maple's thoughts hummed around beneath the bark and Emma listened to the soothing sounds.

* * *

Two minutes later-

A panting Rose arrived at the maple tree.

"So, what happened?" Emma looked at the blond haired girl concernedly.

"Sit down and try to catch your breath. Then I'll tell you." Once Rose had sufficiently calmed down, Emma began to speak.

"I woke up this morning after a long night of nightmares. Most involving the Huntsclan. I ran downstairs with Jake for my birthday party. One of my cousins didn't trust me. Then, after the extended family left, my mom gave me a new charm bracelet. When she put it on for me, she saw that my birthmark had begun to reappear. Then my aunt came in and said my cousin, the one who didn't trust me, had disappeared. My family began to look at me like I was the cause, then Jake grabbed my arm showed everyone my birthmark. They were about to attack when I used one of my charms to get out of there. The worst part is, my dragon powers are disappearing. My sorcery powers are still intact, though." Rose was silent after this long speech that involved a lot of green underlining by grammar check.

"Emma, something is wrong," she finally said.

"I know that!"

"Hear me out. I think that we should stay away from the magical community at all costs. You can stay with me."

"Will your parents let you?"

"If you use your powers of persuasion, yes." Emma bit her lip nervously. She didn't want to leave her brother. But then again, she didn't want to be killed by that same brother.

"Okay. Just let me grab some things from home," Emma decided. Rose nodded, and Emma disappeared with a small _pop!_

* * *

In Emma's bedroom-

Emma grabbed her magical/alien magazines and stuffed them in her bag. Then she grabbed her overnight things and finally, after a few moments hesitation, her emergency contact list. Emma glanced at the green and black symbol at the top of the paper and hoped that she wouldn't have to use it. Then, she decided that two more things were necessary. Her cell phone charger. And her laptop. Then after these sentence fragments, she rubbed her charm between her thumb and forefinger and disappeared with another small _pop!_

Just after she left, Jake peered into the room. However, because he didn't really see Emma's room that often, it didn't look any different to him.

* * *

In Central Park-

Rose was waiting for Emma.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Which wasn't much. Rose walked toward her house and Emma followed.

* * *

Elsewhere in NYC, in a park somewhere that is not Central Park-

The young unicorn foal desperately tried to catch up with the rest of the herd. It gave a terrified whinny as a net wrapped around its legs and tripped it. The rest of the unicorn herd had no choice but to keep going.

"Finally! A unicorn foal," crowed a familiar voice. The unicorn herd stopped galloping, watching what was happening. The small foal gave another small whinny as a staff, glowing green with deadly energy, raced toward it. That was the last thing the foal ever saw.

"At last, our triumphant return. We shall destroy the magical world, and we have started with this unicorn!" the masked figure shouted. The unicorn herd put up a loud neigh of terror and streaked away, desperate to tell the American Dragon that the Huntsclan had returned.

The Huntsman didn't quite remember what had happened that night he had been destroyed. All he knew was that he was missing two Huntsgirls. Emma and Rose.

* * *

**Wow. Dramatic ending!  
Please review! Reviews encourage me to keep writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank futureauthor13 and Zodiac Sefirosu. exists because of you!  
For those of you wondering what the heck that was, it is the place where the Floccinaucinihilipilificatia live. And those Floccinaucinihilipilificatia are the cause for this entire story. Stupid Floccinaucinihilipilificatia.  
I don't own AD:JL. However, I own the Floccinaucinihilipilificatia, even thought they don't always do what I tell them to…  
Please R&R, or my own personal Floccinaucinihilipilification will come after you!**

* * *

The Return of the Huntsclan Chapter Three

On -

The Supreme Floccinaucinihilipilification looked up from his magazine.

"Gma?" **(A/N Translation: Yes?)**

"Em pidm ackmmlml qv qvnqtbzibqvo bpm Twvo niuqtg. Bpmg izm cvlmz wcz kwvbzwt." **(A/N Translation: We have infiltrated the Long family. They are under our control.)**

"Owwl. Kizzg wv." **(A/N Translation: Good. Carry on.)**

"Gma, Acxzmum." **(A/N Translation: Yes, Supreme.)**

The underling left the throne room of the Supreme. The Supreme picked up his magazine, _Ranger Rick,_ and as he continued to read, his loud, eerie, creepy laugh echoed throughout the cavernous chamber.

Behind the scenes with the author-

DragonPrincess19 paused.

"Just so you know, I won't be giving any classes on how to speak . And I won't be giving classes on how to pronounce it either. Sorry! I don't own _Ranger Rick_."

Then she went back to typing. Tappity tappity tap.

In NYC-

Rose and Emma entered Rose's room when a small beeping sound was heard. Emma covered her ears. She didn't like beeping sounds.

"What is that?" she asked through clenched teeth. Rose looked puzzled. She picked up a small cell phone-like object. It was emitting the beeping. Emma's teeth ground against each other.

"Turn that off or I will!" Quickly Rose turned it off. Emma's hands came down from her ears.

"What was that?"

"My Huntsphone. It allowed me to communicate with any other member of the Huntsclan. I didn't even know it was still charged." Emma took the Huntsphone from Rose.

"It's got an everlasting battery," she said, closing her eyes and waved her hand, now glowing purple, over the object. "That's why. If you charge it once, you never have to charge it again." She handed the phone back to Rose. "They're very rare nowadays. Where'd you get it?"

"When I became an official member of the Huntsclan," Rose replied. Emma was silent for a moment. Then she spoke up.

"You say this allows you to communicate with other Huntsclan members?"

"Yes."

"And only Huntsclan members can use it?"

"Yes."

"Then I'd recommend you turn it back on and answer it." Rose did so, and the two girls stifled identical gasps as a hologram figure of the Huntsmaster appeared.

"Huntsgirls, you are needed."

At the Long residence-

The Floccinaucinihilipilificatia emerged from their host bodies, leaving them in their rooms, fast asleep.

"Izm em bw ow nqvl bpm wvm kittml Oziuxa vwe?" the youngest one asked. **(A/N Translation: Are we to go find the one called Gramps now?)**

"Vwb gmb. Em ucab lw uwzm zmamizkp," The leader replied. **(A/N Translation: Not yet. We must do more research.)**

The others nodded and went back into the host bodies. However, the one who controlled Jake had a hard time. He was struggling, and his shouting gave the young Floccinaucinihilipilification a headache. The young other being wished that he had never volunteered to go on this mission now. But it didn't matter. Soon they would have the whole planet of Earth under their control.

"Where's Emma?" Jake shouted at the creature. As hard as he tried, he couldn't dragon up. The other being shook his head sadly at the sight of the human shouting nonsense. The poor animal must have been driven demented. Many could not stand the power of being overshadowed by a higher being.

"Kitu lwev," he told the animal soothingly. **(A/N Translation: Calm down.)**

Then he entered Jake's body so he could cease the poor animal's ravings.

At the Hutnsclan Academy-

Emma was given a special award for being able to hold her own against the magical creatures and her success at infiltrating the Long family. She was also promoted to an official Hunstgirl. A few years ago, she would have felt the rise of pride in herself, but right now, all she felt was sick. Sick that she had to pretend to be a Hutnsclan member for who knew how long. After, she was told she would be staying with Rose so as not to arouse suspicion. Then, the Huntsmaster took her aside.

"Your gifts will be of great use to us. Especially in one as pure as you. We know you are willing to assist us in any way possible." Translation: Hey, it's great that you're an oracle and a sorceress. Since you're not a dragon, you can help us destroy the rest of your family! Isn't that great? Emma swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, Hutnsmaster. It would be my pleasure."

"Good. We will discuss private training tomorrow. Now leave with Huntsgirl Rose, Huntsgirl Emma. We are proud to have you as one of us."

Emma left with dread settling like a bowling ball in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**La la la! Yes, chapter four is up! (insert confetti and celebratory dance here) Yay! However, before the Floccinaucinihilipilificatia can come invade us, there is some business to attend to…  
Luiz4200: The answer to all of your questions is: Peanut butter. Woohoo! The sticky, gluten-free, legume-made mate of jelly/jam. Yum, good thing I don't have ****arachibutyrophobia.  
Yeah, that's not the real answer. I'm not giving away anything yet. Please be patient!  
I own the ****Floccinaucinihilipilificatia, not AD:JL. Warning: I own them, but I can't control them. Look out!  
I'm watching **_**Coraline**_**, which I don't own, as I type this. No, Coraline! Don't open the door! NO!  
Please R&R! Enjoy!  
Okay, just one more random thing. Claymation ROCKS!**

* * *

The Return of the Huntsclan Chapter Four

At Rose's house-

Emma hummed to herself as she fixed a tear in her old Huntsgirl costume. She would figure something out later, but for now it was time to listen to some music on the radio. She stopped humming as a new song started to play. Emma listened for a second, then glared at the radio. The radio gave a scared little squeak and immediately began a different song.

_Dirty little secret…_

"Yes! I love this song!" Emma said and punched the air with her fist. She loved it, but did not own it, and neither do I. Rose opened the door.

"Finished?" Emma put down the costume.

"Just. Mind if I go to the music store? I need to grab something."

"Go ahead." And Emma jumped out of the window.

* * *

At the music store-

Emma played her fingertips along the tops of the sheet music. No, no, no… Where was the electric guitar music?

"Ah!" Emma seized the book and brought it to the register.

"Huntsgirl discount," the cashier said in a monotone. "Free." Emma gazed around the store. It wasn't like her to steal, but this was merely taking an advantage of a good thing.

"What about that guitar?" she asked, pointing.

* * *

On -

The Supreme Floccinaucinihilipilification was watching TV now. Discovery Channel. He laughed as something blew up. Humans may be lesser beings, but they knew how to make good TV.

"Aqz, uqaaiom." It was his servant. **(A/N Translation: Sir, message.)**

"Gma?" **(A/N Translation: Yes?)**

"Zmqvkizvibqwv wn bpm Pcvbaktiv pia kwuxtmbml ackkmaancttg." **(A/N Translation: Reincarnation of the Huntsclan has completed successfully.)**

"Owwl, dmzg owwl." **(A/N Translation: Good, very good.)  
**The servant left, and the Supreme went back to watching things blow up.

* * *

At the Long residence-

Jake looked around during supper, which was chicken, and asked a question.

"Where's Emma?" His family looked at him blankly.

"Emma?" Haley asked. "Who's she?"

"You know, my twin sister. The sorceress slash dragon slash oracle?"

"You don't have a twin sister, dear. And eve if you did, there's no way it would be a sorceress or oracle. Those don't run in the family."

"But, I do have a twin sister! Her favorite color is lavender, she's obsessed with aliens, hates Nigel Thrall and Fred Nerk, best friends with Rose, plays electric guitar, loves rock music and hates pop, knows more about cars than anyone I've ever met, has a green thumb, gets straight A's, has celiac disease, and hates it when people ignore her just because she's a girl. Are you saying that she's gone? She can't be gone! She's my sister!" But through the whole speech, his family kept their blank faces.

"You aren't my family!" Jake suddenly burst out, and realized it was true. There was no way this could be his family. Then the dream shifted, and he was at the carnival with Emma.

"Jake, look at that roller coaster." Emma pointed to the tall ride, and they could hear small screams of the passengers. Jake noticed the birthmark on her arm, but ignored it.

"Yeah, looks sweet. You want to ride?" Emma shook her head. Jake was taken aback.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of roller coasters." Then something caught Emma's eye. It was one of those swing rides.

"Let's do that!" Laughing, Jake let himself be pulled away by his unpredictable sister. Then he woke up in his bed. The weird thing was still there. Jake didn't see it, and almost got to the door before it seized him.

* * *

At the Huntsclan Academy-

Emma was messing with her new guitar. She idly strummed a few power chords as she waited for her class. She was teaching "Using Music Against Magical Creatures". Power chords worked superbly for ghosts. She had past experience. She nodded to her class as they filed in, playing a small song absentmindedly. One student stopped, however, and watched her with awe.

"Is that Psychobilly Freakout?" Emma nodded, then strummed a power chord that sent him flying into his seat.

"Don't speak unless you have permission!" she shouted. The rest of the students scrambled for their seats. Emma looked at them each in turn. When she had finished, she nodded slightly, as though they had all passed an extremely difficult test.

"Okay, you are all in this class, 'Using Magic Against Magical Creatures'. What can you tell me about it?" A small girl in the front row raised her hand hesitantly. Emma nodded to her.

"Okay, speak." The girl pushed a small strand of red hair out of her face and began to speak.

"This class is about how we can use one of the most common and often considered innocent tools, music, to defeat magical creatures. It is about using different genres of music from classical to rock, to get past a magical creature's defenses and shut them down." Emma looked at her.

"Well done…"

"67."

"Yes, well done, 67. I can see that you like music very much." 67 nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Huntsgirl."

"DO any of you have past experience in music? Instruments? Favorite songs?"

After the lesson-

Emma listened to 83 as he told her about his favorite song, "Just a Little Faster", by There For Tomorrow. She nodded.

"Yes, that song is very good. Here, go to this URL. There's an awesome video of it. Trust me." Emma summoned a small piece of paper from across the room, and the URL appeared on it in glowing lavender letters that soon stopped glowing and turned gray. She handed it to the young recruit.

"This song has been particularly useful against dragons, I have noticed. Many like rock music, and this is very popular. They stop fighting and start singing, or this genre scrambles their DNA and makes them turn human for a short time. This is your homework assignment. No one else has a homework assignment, so this is EC." 83 nodded, then scurried out of the classroom. Emma sighed and leaned against her desk. This was very fun. And soon she would figure out just what had happened to bring the Huntsclan back.

**

* * *

**

Oh no, Coraline! How could you have fallen for the trap?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahem. It has been a very long time. Sorry. *cringes* However, due to popular opinion, I am back! Somewhat. If you feel that my writing style has changed somewhat, rest assured that it is me, not someone else. I've been working on a secret project for some time. No, I won't tell you what it's about. All right, here's a hint: Who do you want to be?**

**Nope, not giving anything else away.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love that you love my stories!**

**I don't own AD:JL.**

**Please R&R, but don't forget to enjoy along the way!**

* * *

The Return of the Huntsclan Chapter Five

Emma's room, in the Huntsclan HQ -

Emma frowned at her book.

"Okay, reapers, banshees, ghosts, philosopher's stones?" She threw the book away from her, and it bounced off the wall. "Not going to work." She sighed and stretched. Her researching was reaching a dead end. She turned her back on the book she had thrown, trying to summon up some dregs of memories that would help, but nothing came.

"_Hello? Can someone hear me?"_ Emma spun around and her mouth fell open. Standing before her was a hologram, the type of thing that belonged in _Star Trek_, or at the very least a 3D movie. It was a young man, about 24, 25, 26 years of age.

"Um, yeah. I'm here."

"Good." The man looked very relieved. "My name is Tomohito."

"Mine's Emma. Why have you contacted me?"

"Well, it would appear that your room is the only one that can receive this transmission."

"Because…"

"Because it's on a network of ley lines." Emma nodded. She'd learned about ley lines.

"That was how. Why are you sending this…transmission?"

"Because something has gone terribly awry." Emma made a "continue" gesture. "I was kidnapped nearly ten years ago, and I discovered that my kidnappers plan to resurrect the Huntsclan and incapacitate the individual most likely to stop them."

"Them being…"

"Those who kidnapped me. They have a name, but I can't pronounce it."

"Well, your warning is too late. The Huntsclan has already been resurrected, and they re-recruited me and one of my friends. Wait…" Emma paused as something occurred to her. "Do you know how they were resurrected?"

"Yes. I assume you have magical abilities?"

"Mm-hm. I'm a sorceress and oracle. How'd you know?"

"Only a person with magical abilities would know what ley lines are."

"There is such a thing as Google, you know." Tomohito ignored this.

"I also assume that you have been tackling this problem from a magical point of view."

"Yes."

"You must not."

"Why? Did they get resurrected through science? I mean, that's the only alternative, right?"

"No. The world is not entirely science or magic. To answer your first question, they did not get resurrected entirely through science."

"Stop speaking in riddles, please!"

"My kidnappers resurrected them in a mixture of science and magic. They captured their souls-"

"Magically."

"And then gave them bodies."

"How?"

"Scientifically."

"Explain, please." Tomohito looked worried.

"I can only give you one clue. Then I need to go, or they will notice this transmission. You have a twin?"

"Yes, my twin brother."

"Well, the method they used was akin to the type of twin you are not."

"What?" But before Emma could interrogate Tomohito further, the image flickered and died. "The type of twin I am not?"

Emma sat down and put her laptop on her lap. She then drummed her fingers on the top of her closed laptop.

"What type of twin am I? Female. No, Jake is my twin, we are fraternal twins. The opposite of fraternal is identical." Emma chewed her lip nervously.

"Identical twins are indeed identical. Down to the last allele, they are…the same…" Emma trailed off as she realized what Tomohito had meant. "No. How did they? It's only been a couple years since the Huntsclan was vanquished. To grow one in that amount of time…human bodies can't handle the strain of such accelerated growth. I doubt even a nonhuman could stand growth accelerated that much."

Questions suddenly began to flood her mind. Who? What? When? Why? How? She glanced around her room for inspiration. Her gaze landed upon her Star Wars folder. Her favorite movie had been Episode II: Attack of the Clones, and her folder reflected that.

"I haven't been asking the right questions!" she said abruptly. "It's not who, what, when, why, or how. It's where!" She flipped open the top of her laptop and began to type furiously into the search engine. "Let's see who else is in the neighborhood."

The Long residence –

Jake knew something was wrong. He felt dazed and confused and befuddled and just plain tired. Something was sapping all of his energy, but he wasn't sure what. He could tell his family was suffering from the same strange affliction he was, yet they displayed no symptoms.

He fell into his bed after a day spent on the couch watching TV. He was so tired, though he had done nothing that day. Or the day before. Or the day before that. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was that something was very, very wrong.

His dreams were likewise troubling. In one, he stood in the middle of nothing, while a girl's voice spoke. She sounded like she was using a phone, yet had bad reception. Her voice kept fading in and out, but he what he did catch made no sense.

"Jake?...up, there is some…wrong…Please, wake…is Emma…Rose…hunts…need your help…respond…please, please respond…"

His next dream, he was standing next to a girl he dimly recognized. She had black and lavender hair. They were standing in the middle of an amusement park, and mischief was in girl's eyes as she suggested they push someone called Greggy into the ornamental pond near the flume ride.

"I mean, he deserves it. He's a complete idiot and moron and just plain narcissistic, and he keeps talking about how I don't deserve to carry on the Long name. He suffers from a severe Napoleon complex of sorts." Jake grinned at this suggestion.

"Yeah. Totally."

Then the amusement park faded out of view, to be replaced by what looked like the set of Star Wars.

"Jake? That you?" Jake's gaze traveled to the source of the voice, a scrawny, teenage boy. "Don't you recognize me? It's Greggy. They took me, and they said they said they were gonna test me and see what my abilities are. I know you can't do anything, but find someone who can, okay?" He was clearly terrified, with snot and tears streaming down his face.

Then it faded one last time, and the amusement park was back, but it was night. tHe lights of the park sparkled cheerfully. Jake was sitting at the top of the Ferris wheel, holding hands with a pretty girl. She had blond hair and gorgeous, baby blue eyes. Her mouth moved, but Jake couldn't hear her. She faded away, and Jake watched the lights of the park fade. Then he realized.

Darkness was coming, and all he was doing was watching it approach. But how could he stop it? How?

* * *

**And that ends this chapter. Gave you guys a bit extra, as a treat for waiting so long. Thanks for waiting, by the way. Emma says thanks too. She's glad you enjoy her adventures, but she says to not try this at home.**

**Until the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't get to questions/comments in the last chapter. I figured it'd be best if I posted as soon as possible. **

**Luiz4200: Ahem. Talking about the movie. I'm going to stop bringing my personal life into this, but Coraline is a good movie, if creeeepy….**

**LuckyShadowWolf: Mm-hm. Other stories about Emma are on my profile. She is my OC, so not canon, but it's not like FanFiction is a canon site, right?**

**phantomgirl21: Sorry it took so long to update. School, and my best friend moved away, and my computer crashed, and I'll stop making excuses now. Sequel? I'll start work on that after I finish my in progress stories. I also have a songfic planned, so I should get those out of the way. My songfic is not based off any of the shows I have used as basis for fanfics yet, so stay tuned. It is about a show, though.**

**IsadoraKayStone: Thank you. I'm always pleased when people enjoy the things I make up.**

**Xmenlover: Sorry, sorry, sorry. However, if you must know, you're insistent posting of comments forced me to update. My excuses are reasonable, but they are still excuses, so…**

**Thank you for being so faithful. Hugs to everyone, but please don't insist on hugging me for more than 30 seconds.**

**Feel free to R&R, but enjoyment is not optional, people.**

* * *

The Return of the Huntsclan Chapter Six

Emma was stuck.

"Space is too big," she grumbled. The closest star system, Alpha Centauri, was far enough away that no one knew whether an Earth-like planet revolved around that star. There were methods of identifying whether a planet rotated around a star, but the ones seen were usually large, the size of Jupiter or bigger. She set down her laptop and, once again, glanced around her room for ideas. Not finding any, she crouched next to her bookshelf and starting taking out books and opening them to a random page.

_Orion cleared his throat. "You are not being very sensitive to my illness, centaur."_

_Holly seriously considered the sedation, then shook her head. "Artemis…Orion is right. One of us should go."_

Nope.

_At the top of the dune she paused, looking down toward the long, dark expanse of the beach. "It's been a good year," her father had said a couple months before, over dinner. "We can't go far for vacation – but let's go somewhere nice."_

Nada.

_Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep._

Wrong. She decided that, instead of actually reading the whole passage, she was going to skim. As she skimmed, a few words popped out at her. _Necromancer_, _Athena_, _Artemis_, _Pennykettle_, _dragon_, _Powers That Be_, _banshee_, _Dumbledore_. She paused for a moment.

"Why are most of the words that pop out proper nouns?" She continued to skim, and then struck metaphorical gold.

_600 light-years away_. Emma's eyes lit up. Of course this book would have the hint she needed. She quickly stuffed her books back on the shelf and glanced around her room one last time. It was a mess, and if someone dropped by, she would be in trouble.

Approximately one hour later –

Emma's room was now clean and organized, including her books.

She plopped herself onto her bed and opened her laptop.

"_Now_ I can finish my research." She grinned as she typed in "600 light years away" into the search bar. Immediately, results came up. She clicked on the first one.

"Blah blah blah, Earth-like planet discovered by NASA approximately 600 light-years away." She punched the air with a fist triumphantly.

"Honestly, it didn't have to be an Earth-like planet; the length of distance was just a starting point. It being Earth-like is merely convenient." She bookmarked the page and glanced at the time. It was very late. She needed to sleep. She closed her laptop and set it to the side. Before she went to sleep, however, she sat in lotus position, sending Jake one last message, one that would remind him of her, hopefully.

She felt a twinge of guilt that if this problem wasn't solved, she wouldn't be able to tell Jake her decision, the one she had decided to make for the better of both of them. In fact, she would probably never see her twin again.

The next morning –

Emma woke up, yet did not feel refreshed. Stifling a groan, she got ready and switched to Huntsgirl mode. Emma was prepared to face the music. Metaphorically and literally.

The Long residence, also the next morning –

Jake woke up feeling completely refreshed. The strange shadow that had come over his mind before had lifted. He quickly got ready and dashed out of the house, grabbing only a piece of toast on the way. He wasn't sure what it was, but something in the house kept making him feel…strange. The further he got away from the house, the more he remembered.

Those he'd had last night. Some sort of psychic cry for help? He noticed he had some money and bought a notebook, pen, and hot chocolate. Yeah, it was summer, but chocolate was delicious, not matter the time of year.

He managed to scribble down what he remembered before he began to feel a sort of niggling at the back of his mind. Panicking, he ran to Central Park and tossed the notebook in a bush near a large sugar maple, the very one his twin had sat by a few nights ago.

The Floccinaucinihilipilification put in charge of Jake finally caught up with him. The Floccinaucinihilipilification overshadowed Jake moments after Jake threw away the notebook, and thus did not notice what he (Jake) had done. Jake had just enough time to scribble _noteb_ on his hand before the alien took control.

* * *

**And that ends this chapter! Whaddaya think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am trying to keep up, but I have too many writing projects. And school. School is really good at inconveniencing me.**

**I already have the ending written out, but for some reason, the middle part is eluding me. Curse you, writer's block! **

**Xmenlover: Star Wars is one of my favorite movies, but I don't really have a favorite. At least, not yet. Once Avengers and The Dark Knight Rises come out, I'll have one. Also, thank you for enjoying my writing. I try, I truly do. Also, because not many people comment on my stories, I'm able to answer everybody's questions within the story itself. It's a curse and a blessing, wrapped in a tortilla and grilled to perfection. Yum.**

**In case any of y'all think that I own AD: JL, it is my duty to inform you that I do not. R&R, but you must enjoy first.**

* * *

The Return of the Huntsclan Chapter Seven

In Emma's room, at the Huntsclan Academy-

Emma's room was trashed. She had lost the papers she needed to grade for her class and had torn through pretty much all of her furniture in a desperate attempt to find them.

"Where did I put them?" she growled fiercely. She would have used magic, but any magic would have been detected by the Huntsclan. Also, her powers were on the flux, more than ever. She wasn't ill, she was certain. That would mean that something was interfering with her abilities.

"Ah-ha!" Emma pulled a sheaf of papers from in between two binders labeled _US History from 1877_ and _Geochemistry_. She grinned at the binders. "When I don't rush, my handwriting is beautiful," she told the binders. "Hmm?" She frowned as something caught her eye. A small cluster of papers was sticking out of the top of the binder labeled _US History from 1877_. She took out the binder and opened it. Stuck inside the small flap used to hold papers were several editions of her alien magazines.

"OH!" She flipped through them eagerly. "Of course, this is what I should have been looking for all along! Why didn't I see it before?" She examined the August 2008 issue carefully. The cover was completely black. She turned to the Table of Contents and ran her finger down the list of articles.

"Preventing your cattle from being abducted. How to erase crop circles without your neighbors noticing. Why chocolate is sacred to many cultures. The best methods to keep overshadowers out of your house and away from your planet," she muttered. "Let's see, the last article is on page 87." She turned to the article. The picture above the article's heading was of a vague, shadowy figure. It seemed to be blurry, as though the camera that had taken the picture did not have a good quality. However, the background was perfectly clear.

"_A rare photograph of the elusive…._" Emma broke off, frowning at the description beneath the picture. "How the heck do you pronounce that?" She gave it her best shot.

"Flocks…Flocks in…um, Flocks in nice…" She grunted with frustration and nearly threw away the magazine, but stopped herself at the last second. She began to reread the description.

"_A rare photograph of the elusive…unpronounceable, one of the most accomplished species at overshadowing sentient beings. They are dangerous, highly dangerous, and the recommended course of action is to avoid them at all cost. If you don't want them to overshadow you, we recommend drinking orange juice and using lemon-scented detergent, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, or lotion. If you smell like lemon they will stay away. Other citrus fruits work, but the lemon is the most effective. Also, keep salt at hand at all times. It is believed that they may have some genetic similarities to annelids, as salt will burn them upon contact."_ Emma stopped reading. A faint smile cautiously made its way up her face.

"Salt, lemons, and oranges." She grinned. "Perfect!" She glanced around her room, and her good mood deflated a bit.

"Oh dear," she sighed, and began to clean her room…again.

In Jake's room–

Jake frowned at the candle on his dresser. He'd had it there for ages, but had never used it. Apparently, it kept mosquitoes away.

"Citronella," he said out loud, reading the label. "What is a citronella?" He rubbed his eyes dazedly, exhausted. Maybe it was one of those hippie scents, the ones that are supposed to make you awake, or sleepy, or hungry. He hoped it was the one that made you awake. He lit the wick of the candle using his dragon powers and watched the flame dance back and forth. Within a few minutes, a sort of tangy, oily scent had filled the room.

"Ugh!" Jake grunted. It felt like his insides were break-dancing. He knew he was going to puke. He barely made it to the bathroom in time. However, instead of upchucking his lunch (a banana, honey, and peanut butter sandwich with milk) some sort of black liquid came up. It looked like petroleum, but was a bit misty and foggy, like an oily cloud. His head cleared and he quickly pushed the lever, flushing whatever that had been away.

"Well, _that_ was weird," he said and walked out of the bathroom and back into his room. The citronella candle was still burning fiercely. Jake got the feeling that he owed the little candle big-time.

"Thanks," he told it, slightly lucid. But apparently very lucid, as a voice seemed to break into his thoughts.

"_Jake?_" a girl's voice said. She sounded wary, as though she was ready to be happy, but at the same time, was ready to be let down.

"Yes?" he replied out loud.

"_No need to speak out loud,_" the girl replied. "_Anyways, this isn't a secure line. I need to meet you, face-to-face. Meet me by the sugar maple in Central Park_." Jake blinked and nodded.

"_All right."_ He felt the connection end. As soon as it did, he put on his shoes, raced downstairs, and rushed outside. He had a park to go to.

In Emma's room –

Emma's grin would not go away. She had managed to clean her room, grade the papers, and was going to meet Jake. Somehow, he had managed to banish the creature living inside him. It was a good thing Trixie and Spud weren't in NYC this summer, because she really didn't want them to get caught up in this mess. She walked over to her collection of lotions and candles. Choosing a select few, she put them in a purse after rubbing lemon-scented oil on her hands. She carefully put on her Huntsgirl face and decided to glide out, rather than walk.

"Jake Long, here I come," she said under breath as she exited the Huntsclan Academy.

It was a beautiful day, with sunshine and birds chirping sweetly.

It was a beautiful day to come with a plan to kick some alien butt.

* * *

**Ta-da! The end of this chapter. Tell me whatcha think, 'kay?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
